Cuádruple confesión
by MecanicoNo33
Summary: Confesarse con la persona que quieres es difícil, pero si tienes el apoyo de tus amigas, hace que la situación sea menos complicado. ¿Como saldrá todo para las 8 jóvenes? Contiene: Mitsu, YuiAzu, NodoMugi y JunUi. Espero que les gusten y lo disfruten, dejen su opinión si quieren. ¡Entren y lean!
1. Confesiones entre amigas

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, después de publicar mi primer fanfiction de K-ON!, he decidido hacer otro para compartir a esta pagina. Aunque a diferencia del primero que ya tenia claro las ideas de antes, este sera un poco mas simple en trama y a lo mas serán 2 capítulos. Espero que les guste mucho y que lo disfruten tanto como a mi, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo.

* * *

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de K-ON! **NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS**, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños correspondientes. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse. A leer.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Confesiones entre amigas.

En una tarde primaveral de un día viernes en la Preparatoria Femenina Sakuragoka, era el periodo en que la mayoría de las alumnas se podían retirar a sus hogares para aprovechar el resto de la tarde o simplemente podían realizar las actividades de sus respectivos clubes en el mismo instituto, mientras aún está disponible el establecimiento.

A pesar de que el interior de la preparatoria se encontraba aparentemente en silencio, desde los pisos inferiores se podía escuchar un sonido amortiguado poco común que provenía del tercer piso, precisamente en el salón de música, donde cinco jóvenes estudiantes tocaban varias canciones para el Club de Música Ligera dentro del salón.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo tocando juntas sus instrumentos hasta que terminaron la última canción, y cuando llego ese momento, la preparatoria volvió a estar en silencio. Con respecto a las integrantes del club, dos de ellas se fueron directamente a sentarse a la banca principal muy cansadas luego de su última canción.

-Por fin terminamos, estoy cansada. -dijo exhausta la guitarrista principal Hirasawa Yui, acomodándose en la banca.

-Yo igual Yui, fueron muchos ensayos por hoy, creo que me voy a quedar dormida.- dijo igual de exhausta como su compañera, la baterista Tainaka Ritsu.

Ambas jóvenes castañas, se acercaron y se acomodaron para estar más juntas en la banca, cerraron sus ojos para contemplar su descanso y disfrutar del cómodo silencio, que lamentablemente no duro nada, debido a que dos jóvenes pelinegras se posicionaban frente a ellas.

-No estarían tan cansadas, si ustedes dos se tomaran más en serio sus ensayos en los tiempos que corresponden. -regaño a sus amigas, la bajista Akiyama Mio.

-Tiene razón, si queremos que nuestro club sea el mejor y a la vez que seamos reconocidos a futuro, debemos esforzarnos en los ensayos. Sobretodo tú, Yui-senpai. -regaño de igual forma, la guitarrista Nakano Azusa.

-Pero Azu-nyan, siento que hoy me esforcé mucho y quiero descansar.- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Si Mio, estamos cansadas, además que tener que ensayar un viernes en la tarde. Es muy duro. –dijo con un leve tono de molestia.

-Bueno por votación fueron tres contra dos, que decidimos nosotras para realizar este ensayo extra en este horario. -recalco Mio.

-Que injusto. -dijeron desganadas Yui y Ritsu desde el banco.

-No se preocupen chicas, mientras lo pasemos bien como grupo en los ensayos, todo estará bien. ¿Quieren té y pastelillos? –dijo con buen ánimo y con un sonrisa, la tecladista Kotobuki Tsumugi. Preparando ella la mesa principal para tomar té.

-Si. -dijeron las cuatro jóvenes.

Habían pasado alrededor de una hora realizando el ensayo extra en conjunto, que fue decidido por votación donde gano la opción de realizarlo con los votos de Mio, Azusa y Mugi, las primeras dos eligieron esa opción para poder seguir teniendo esos ensayos de verdad y la rubia voto solo para compartir más tiempo con sus amigas en esta tarde. Por otro lado, Yui y Ritsu tuvieron que cumplir con esa opción, lo único que les motivaba a ambas castañas de no escaparse de ese ensayo, era simplemente compartir con sus tres amigas en conjunto. Y también que no fueran regañadas por las estrictas pelinegras.

Disfrutaron su hora del té de forma habitual, con las cinco conversando de cosas triviales hasta que ocurrió un suceso inesperado que interrumpió su conversación. La tecladista recibió un mensaje en su celular con las palabras "Estamos listas", indicando que era momento indicado para retirarse del salón de música.

-Chicas, me tendrán que disculpar, pero hoy tengo planes esta tarde y creo que es la hora de retirarme, siéntase libre si quieren quedarse más tiempo en el salón de música. Nos vemos. -dijo Mugi con leve tristeza por abandonar a sus amigas, pero con alegría porque llego la hora de realizar con éxito sus planes que tiene programado para esta tarde.

-Nos vemos, que lo pases bien. –se despidieron las cuatro estudiantes, viendo como la rubia abandonaba el salón.

-Bueno chicas, como Mugi también tiene planes esta tarde, supongo que dejaremos por terminado este ensayo. ¿Que planean hacer esta tarde? –pregunto Ritsu a las pelinegras.

-Estudiar para los exámenes en mi hogar.- respondió Mio.

-Seguir practicando con mi guitarra en mi hogar. -respondió Azusa.

-Rodar en el piso y pedir que Ui me traiga helado. –dijo Yui con naturalidad.

-_Eres muy floja Yui-senpai. No se cómo Ui te tolera._\- pensó con preocupación.

-Oh no, estudio. ¡Mio! Falta mucho para los exámenes. Aún hay tiempo. -dijo quejándose la baterista, sabiendo una de sus muchas debilidades.

-Deberían preocuparte ustedes dos, así no tendrías el problema de estudiar a última hora, como lo hacen habitualmente. –recalco la pelinegra, y las dos castañas hacían pucheros.

-Además Yui-senpai, es mejor seguir practicando que hacer algunas de tus extrañas rarezas infantiles que haces en tu hogar.- dijo aún con preocupación.

-Pero Azu-nyan, es muy relajante hacer eso. Además ya practicamos mucho. –dijo con cariño.

-No tienes remedio Yui.- comento lamentablemente la bajista con respecto a sus extrañas rarezas, -¿Y cuáles son tus planes, Ritsu?

-Mis planes que tengo esta tarde.- dijo tranquila hasta cambiar a un tono más hiperactivo. -Tengo un par de entradas para un festival cultural de primavera que harán en Kyoto. -mostrando un par de boletos dorados en sus manos a sus amigas, -Y luego de este tedioso ensayo, tengo la intención de compartir esta experiencia y quiero invitar a Yui. –dijo con determinación y mirando a su compañera castaña.

-¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo? –dijo Yui emocionada con estrellas en sus ojos. –Con gusto iré contigo Ricchan. ¡Hurra!

-Ustedes dos son iguales. –comentaron Azusa y Mio con cara de indignación, en su interior estaba bien que ellas dos disfrutaras sus planes juntas, de todas maneras ya tenían sus planes, pero estaba la inquietud de que le hubieran gustado que le preguntaran su opinión, seguramente no lo hicieron para respetar sus responsables actividades.

-Bueno chicas nos vemos, que disfruten sus responsables actividades. -dijo la chica del cintillo.

-Nos vemos.

Ambas castañas se despidieron alegremente de sus dos amigas responsables, abandonando el salón de música, pero antes que bajaran por las escaleras, la guitarrista tenía una inquietud en ese instante.

-Ehh… Ricchan, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -pregunto amablemente Yui.

-Dime Yui.

-Puede ser en la azotea. Es algo personal que quiero preguntar antes que salgamos del instituto. ¿Puedes? –suplico con cariño.

-De acuerdo. –dijo con una sonrisa y con buen humor.

* * *

Por otra parte, la joven rubia se dirigía con alegría hasta el lugar donde la habían citado en el último mensaje. Bajo hasta el segundo piso del instituto y se dirigió a uno de los otros salones de música, más especifico al salón del club de jazz, entro por la puerta y se encontró a dos jóvenes de segundo año.

-Ya llegue, Ui-chan, Jun-chan. –dijo con emoción y con una sonrisa a aquellas dos jóvenes sentadas en una de las bancas.

-Hola Tsumugi-san, te cuento que me quede hasta tarde con Jun-chan, porque quería que me enseñara todas sus habilidades para el bajo. –dijo Hirasawa Ui con calma y alegría.

-Es porque soy muy buena en el bajo, gracias al club de jazz. –dijo Suzuki Jun con leve orgullo.

-Es verdad. -respondió a su amiga. -Tsumugi-san, mientras te esperaba, quiero que me ayudes en algo importante y tú eres la indicada, por lo que quiero que me acompañes a mi hogar.- dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Todo por ayudar a nuestras amigas.- dijo igual de alegre que la castaña.

-Además antes que nos vayamos a mi hogar, también estoy esperando que venga alguien más para que nos devolvamos juntas las cuatro, y acepto que nos acompañe.

-Así es, Ui también me invito a su hogar. –dijo Jun con entusiasmo y con alegría en su interior.

En la puerta principal del salón del club, apareció la última estudiante que faltaba para poder retirarse del instituto.

-Lamento el retraso, me demore un poco, estaba muy ocupada en el consejo. –dijo con calma y con respeto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Manabe Nodoka.

-No te preocupes Nodoka-san, es un agrado que nos acompañes como siempre. –respondió Ui.

-También te quedaste hasta tarde Nodoka-chan. ¿Mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil? -dijo Mugi con sorpresa.

-Sí, fue mucho trabajo. Hoy me toco turno por la tarde en el consejo Mugi, la gran mayoría se fue antes, entonces me quede yo a realizar todos los trabajos pendientes que hay en el consejo.- respondió tranquila. -¿Todo bien con su ensayo en su club?

-Todo bien, mientras los ensayos sean entretenidos con mis amigas, todo estará bien. –dijo con una sonrisa la tecladista.

Para Mugi, desde que se unió al club de música en su primer año, le encantaba compartir momentos especiales con sus amigas del club, disfrutando la presencia de Yui, Mio, Ritsu y más tarde con Azusa en el segundo año. Pero como desde el primer año conservaba la idea de hacerse amigas de todas las personas divertidas que no solía conocer en el instituto, además de tener a las cuatro amigas del club y en algunas ocasiones a la profesora Sawako, considero hacerse un segundo grupo de amigas que frecuentaba de vez en cuando, que estaban presentes Nodoka, Ui y últimamente Jun.

-Ya que estamos todas reunidas, ya podemos salir del instituto para ir a tu hogar Ui. –dijo Jun.

-No te impacientes Jun-chan. Ya nos vamos. -respondió la castaña.

Las cuatro jóvenes salieron del salón y se dirigían a la residencia Hirasawa, cuando pasaron por la recepción del instituto, Mugi le llamo la atención sobre algo en particular.

-_Me pregunto dónde estará esa amable mujer adulta de cabello rubio. –_pregunto con dudas en su mente, al ver que la entrada principal la vigilaba en ese instante un guardia.

* * *

Las dos castañas se encontraban en la azotea del instituto, contemplando el agradable y despejado día que había en este momento. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en uno de los bloques de concreto de la entrada principal de la azotea.

-Muy bien Yui, ¿qué es lo que me quieres preguntar? –dijo con ánimo.

-En estos años que llevamos juntas como grupo, lo he pasado genial y estoy muy agradecida de estar rodeadas de buenas amigas como ustedes que me ayudan a ser feliz y seguir adelante. –dijo con alegría. –Pero en este último tiempo, empiezo a sentir cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo, como cuando me gusta abrazar a los demás, se siente muy agradable, pero se siente con diferente intensidad cuando los abrazo con diferentes personas. ¿Tú sabes que es Ricchan? –dijo con dudas.

-Bueno Yui, tú eres alguien que le gusta abrazar de forma desprevenida a cualquier persona. –dijo con sinceridad hasta que se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. -¿O acaso no será que te estas enamorando? –dijo con rebeldía.

-¿Enamorada? Si fuese así, entonces compartiría todo mi amor con todas. –dijo con entusiasmo, -Pero se siente diferente cuando estoy frente a diferentes amigas. Por ejemplo Ricchan, cuando quiero hacer esto.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunto curiosa.

La guitarrista aprovecho de abrazarla de forma desprevenida, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo de su amiga por un momento y luego se separó de Ritsu. Ambas castañas compartieron ese leve momento juntas sin darle importancia a los ruidos del ambiente que se podían escuchar a su alrededor.

-¿Y que sientes? –pregunto un poco nerviosa la baterista.

-Se siente agradable, es como si abrazara a mí misma. -en su mente, Yui se imaginaba que estaba en este momento abrazando a otra Yui.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy igual a ti?! –dijo con indignación, sabía que podían compartir muchas cosas en común, pero tenía claro que la guitarrista podía llegar a ser más desordenada e infantil que ella misma.

-Es porque serás siempre mi alma gemela Ricchan, mi compañera de travesuras, donde juntas nos quedamos dormidas en clases y nuestras amigas nos ayudan en las materias que nos cuestan. Somos perezosas, nos gustan los descansos y los dulces que trae Mugi-chan. Je, je. –dijo alegremente y riéndose al final.

-Ah… bueno, en el fondo tenemos muchas cosas en común. –dijo un poco aliviada. –Pero algo en que soy mejor que tú es en educación física. –comento con orgullo.

-No es justo Ricchan. Pero aun así, aunque fue agradable lo que siento en mi interior, no lo siento contigo. -dijo aun con dudas

-Entonces, ¿intenta pensar en alguien diferente que tú conozcas? – sugirió Ritsu.

-Veamos…-en su mente cada vez que nombraba a alguien en voz alta, se imaginaba a ella misma abrazando con cariño a aquella persona, y esta se sentía muy complacida y agradecida que recibiera un abrazo de una persona de buenos gestos como Yui, finalmente decía su estado ánimo y pasaba con el siguiente nombre.

-Ricchan… mnn, se siente especial como si abrazara a mí misma. Agradable. Mio-chan… mnn, se siente bien, es alguien madura y responsable. Agradable. Nodoka-chan… mnn, ella es importante para mí desde mi infancia y se siente bien… es madura y responsable como Mio-chan. Agradable. Mugi-chan… ehhh, se siente igual de especial como si abrazara a mí misma, ella es tan gentil y amable… es como yo pero responsable… y me convence fácilmente con sus té y pastelillos para que me ayude con mis problemas. Agradable. Ui…, ohh Ui, que haría sin ti Ui, eres la mejor hermana y te quiero mucho. Muy agradable. Guitah… ehh, ¡Guitah! Yo también te quiero, aunque seas muy pesada. Gracias por Guitah, Mugi-chan. -en su mente se imaginaba a su guitarra vestida con su mismo uniforme.- Agradable. La chica rubia de cabello corto del consejo estudiantil de primer año que no se su nombre. Desconocida. Azu-nyan… ehh…

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto, luego de ver a su amiga tomándose una ligera pausa, y preguntándose a sí misma como Yui tenía en consideración a su propia guitarra o a una estudiante que ni la propia guitarrista conocía personalmente, que con suerte la veía de muy lejos.

-Azu-nyan… ella es muy responsable y madura, se toma su tiempo en que sea buena con la guitarra, es paciente y se resiste a que la abrase, y es tolerante conmigo. Me ayuda con mis estudios a pesar que ella es menor que yo. Se preocupó mucho cuando estaba enferma en el festival escolar del segundo año, que no iríamos a tocar si seguía enferma, y creo que también recuerdo que me golpeo en la cara una vez, pero no le di importancia.- se tomó una leve pausa sintiendo esa calidad sensación en su interior al pensar solamente en Azusa. –Ella es muy especial para mí, ella es muy bonita y me encanta darle muchos abrazos en señal que la quiero mucho.

-Ricchan, creo con toda seguridad que estoy enamorada de Azu-nyan, me gusta Azu-nyan. Ella es diferente que todas las demás que nombre. Por ella estoy sintiendo esas extrañas sensaciones y me gusta sentirlas. –dijo contenta y levemente sonrojada.

-Qué bueno que ya sabes la respuesta Yui, espero que te haya ayudado. –dijo muy satisfecha.

-Gracias Ricchan.-dijo agradecida, -Aunque me quedo otra duda. Si sabes que lo que siento es amor. Entonces tú también debes estar enamorada y debes tener esas mismas sensaciones que yo.

-_Que astuta eres. Supongo que para algunas cosas eres buena Yui._\- pensó desconcertada, no se esperaba que ahora su compañera le comenzara a hacer preguntas de esos temas a ella.

-Bueno Yui…-dijo nerviosa y con honestidad, -creo que siento esas mismas cosas que tu porque también debo estar enamorada.

-Es verdad. Yo creo que Ricchan le gusta mucho a Mio-chan. –dijo tranquila y con alegría, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Yui!- grito sonrojada, -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando decía el nombre de nuestras amigas, cuando dije su nombre fue el único en que te sorrajaste Ricchan. –dijo amablemente.

-Bueno Yui, si pienso en las demás por ejemplo, de ti eres igual de divertida e irresponsable como yo, de Nodoka… ehh, siento que ella me odia por no entregarle sus formularios a tiempo, ¿Los entregue verdad? –dijo preocupada y su compañera castaña asintió. –De Mugi, ella es bonita y agradable pero es todo un misterio de cómo es su vida y necesitaría mucho tiempo para conocerla mejor. De Ui ocurre el mismo caso que Mugi, pero a ella la veo más como la hermana ideal que podría tener, aunque me derrota en cada partida de sus videojuegos que tiene en su hogar. De Azusa, ella tiene la misma actitud como Mio en lo responsable. –hubo una breve pausa. -Pero de Mio…

-¿Qué piensas de Mio-chan? –pregunto con interés.

-Ella es tímida y es fácil de hacerla asustar, la conozco por muchos años, se todas sus debilidades, pero a pesar de esas características ella es muy madura y responsable. Y me ayuda mucho con mis estudios y de niñas nos gusta mucho la música y juntas comprábamos nuestros instrumentos. Cuando yo tenía problemas, ella está presente para apóyame en todos estos años. Me gusta molestarla mucho a pesar que le gusta golpearme mucho en mi cabeza. Tú sabes Yui, ¿A quién no le gusta molestar a la persona que más quieren? –dijo con total seguridad.

-Solo tú haces esas cosas a Mio-chan, Ricchan. –comento.

-Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa que Mio actué así. –dijo con leve molestia, aunque en su interior tenía razón, desde que la conocía de niña, parte de su personalidad de su amiga fue contribuido por su presencia en todos esos años. –Pero… tienes razón Yui, creo que me gusta y estoy enamorada de ella. –dijo suavemente.

-Ricchan… ¿tú crees que Mio-chan y Azu-nyan sientan lo mismo que nosotras? –pregunto con dudas.

-No lo sabemos hasta que lo averigüemos.

Luego de esta última oración, Ritsu se le ocurrió una brillante idea que ayudaría a todas en conjunto.

-Yui, creo que tengo la solución para esto último. –dijo con mucha perseverancia.

* * *

Por otra parte, las dos pelinegras responsables guardaban sus respectivos instrumentos en sus estuches, listas para abandonar el salón de música, pero antes de hacer esto, Mio vio desde la puerta principal que la integrante menor se encontraba sentada en el banco con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

-Mio-senpai, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Antes que salgamos del instituto. –pregunto respetuosamente Azusa.

-¿Que ocurre Azusa? –pregunto amablemente mientras se sentaba a lado de su compañera. -Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-Estoy muy contenta de realizar con éxito este ensayo para el club, pero me siento un poco extraña, no sé si es por ver a Yui-senpai recostada en el banco hace poco, como si ella creyera que está en su hogar descansando. Hace que me preocupe por ella. Y ahora que se va al festival de Kyoto con Ritsu-senpai, hace que me sienta un poco extraña. -dijo su primera idea.

-Oh… Azusa, no será que tal vez estás sintiendo cosas por Yui.

-Sentir cosas por Yui-senpai.-dijo muy pensativa pensando en esa posibilidad, -Bueno… ella es perezosa, es irresponsable, es infantil, no le gusta ensayar, no es buena estudiando, se distrae por cosas lindas, me abraza mucho y es muy persistente en ello, tiene mucha determinación en aprender bien una cosa específica, es muy cariñosa conmigo, me admira por ser una buena guitarrista, es amable conmigo, me tiene en consideración en este último tiempo más que Ui o Nodoka-senpai. Ella es muy bonita y aún con su actitud despreocupada, en una buena persona que nunca se ve enojada. –termino levemente sonrojada, que giro su cabeza para que Mio no la viera.

-Fue muy bonito lo que dijiste sobre Yui. –dijo con naturalidad, aprovechando de colocar una de sus manos en los hombros de la chica de coletas en señal tranquilizadora.

-Creo si siento cosas por Yui-senpai, es muy raro, porque ella es del temperamento opuesto que yo, ella es muy distinta a mí, pero de alguna forma me agrada parte de su actitud. Aunque soy muy reservada para expresar mis sentimientos, al contrario de lo que hace Yui-senpai con los demás.

-Creo que estas enamorada Azusa.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Es verdad Mio-senpai. Es verdad. Estoy enamorada. –dijo con honestidad y levemente sonrojada. Paso una breve pausa, hasta que realizo una inesperada pregunta. -¿Y tú también estas enamorada de alguien?

-Azusa… ¿porque me haces esa pregunta? –dijo con sorpresa y leve indignación.

-Tengo curiosidad, pienso que tú eres igual de responsable y madura como yo, te admiro como si fueras una hermana mayor, que se preocupa por hacer bien las cosas. Pienso que si yo soy capaz de querer a alguien tan diferente de mí como Yui-senpai, tú deberías querer a alguien igual de opuesto a tu actitud. –pregunto con curiosidad. –Tal vez, sientas algo por Ritsu-senpai.

-¡Azusa! -grito levemente avergonzada y ruborizada.

-Perdón Mio-senpai. -dijo muy lamentada, -Es solo que cuando Yui-senpai y Ritsu-senpai se fueron del salón a su preciado festival en Kyoto. También actuaste un poco extraña como yo después que se fueron.

-No te preocupes… para empezar, es… verdad Azusa. Si… estoy… enamorada. –confeso muy despacio. –Siento cosas… por… Ritsu. –dijo susurrando.

-Pero Ritsu-senpai es igual que Yui-senpai en casi todo. –dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón Azusa, Ritsu es perezosa, es irresponsable, le gusta molestarme a tal punto que la quiera golpear en la cabeza por sus bromas estúpidas. Pero con todo esto, en el fondo, es alguien importante para mí, cuando yo tenía problemas ella estaba presente para apoyarme desde que era un niña. Ella por lo menos sabe la diferencia en que momento en una broma y cuando quiere brindar su apoyo. Creo que parte de su presencia me ha ayudado a ser alguien menos tímida y más madura. Ella tiene una actitud muy energética y es hiperactiva, y ha conservado esa característica desde que la conozco. –dijo con mucha calma y levemente sonrojada.

-Mio-senpai, estoy impresionada. –dijo contenta.

-Con todo lo que te conté, llego a la conclusión que estoy enamorada de Ritsu. –dijo con franqueza y con felicidad en su interior.

Pasaron un buen tiempo en silencio, hasta que juntas tomaron la decisión de salir del salón de música.

-Mio-senpai, estoy feliz de compartir mi confesión contigo, gracias. Solo espero que Yui-senpai y Ritsu-senpai sientan lo mismo que nosotras. –dijo agradecida y de pronto sentían que le acariciaban su cabeza.

-No hay problema, creo que se siente bien que te confesara lo que siento por ella. Gracias por escuchar.- dijo igual de agradecida y sonriendo a su compañera. –Ahora vámonos a nuestros hogares.

* * *

La bajista y la guitarrista caminaron sin problemas hasta la entrada principal del instituto, cuando estuvieron a punto de devolverse a sus hogares, escucharon pasos acercándose hacia ellas.

-Mio, Azusa, ¡Esperen!

-Mio-chan, Azu-nyan, no se vayan.

Ambas pelinegras observaron cómo sus amigas castañas corrieron hacia ellas, podían ver que Ritsu luego de correr se había recuperado sin problemas pero Yui todavía se encontraba agotada y respiraba agitadamente.

-Creímos que se habían ido al festival cultural de Kyoto. Ya saben, ambas les gusta más divertirse que ensayar. –respondió Azusa con respeto.

-Pensamos que ya no estaban en el instituto. -respondió Mio.

-Es verdad, íbamos a ir antes, pero con Yui lo pensamos muy bien, tuvimos un cambio de planes, queremos invitarlas a ustedes a que nos acompañen al parque de la ciudad para que lo pasemos bien juntas las cuatro, para aprovechar la tarde. Las dos estamos dispuestas a ir al parque con ustedes que al festival cultural. –dijo con su característico entusiasmo.

-Sé que originalmente teníamos la intención… de divertirnos nosotras dos, pero pienso que sería… más divertido si Mio-chan y Azu-nyan nos acompañan al parque. Ustedes son… parte importante para nosotras. ¿Qué dicen? –dijo aun exhausta pero mucho ánimo.

Hubo una ligera pausa luego de esta última pregunta, ambas en su interior se sentían muy felices que las castañas las tuvieran en cuenta en sus planes, sacrificando su propio plan de ir al festival cultural de Kyoto. Consideraron el hecho de que a pesar de que hicieron un excelente ensayo como grupo, no habría problema que tomara un merecido descanso, y mejor que compartirlo con sus dos preciadas amigas. Finalmente las dos jóvenes respondieron con total tranquilidad y buen humor.

-Si quiero ir con ustedes, pueden ser muy desordenadas, pero son nuestras amigas. Acepto ir.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Azusa, aprovechemos de compartir juntas este paseo al parque con ustedes.

-¡Qué bien! –gritaron de alegría Yui y Ritsu de forma que se fueron directo a abrazar a Azusa y a Mio respectivamente.

-Ahh… Yui-senpai… suéltame. –dijo haciendo un leve escándalo.

-Je, je. Se siente maravilloso abrazarte. –dijo tiernamente para sí misma.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto indignada, zafándose del abrazo de Yui y esta ponía cara de tristeza.

-Es una larga historia, Nakano. –respondió Ritsu y a la vez dejando de abrazar a su amiga de la infancia. –Además no seas tan reservada, se cómo Mio, ella no siente vergüenza en público por mucho tiempo luego del incidente cuando ella se cayó en público en el festival escolar mostrando sus… ¡Auch! Duele. –dijo con emoción hasta ser golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza por parte de Mio.

-¡Ritsu! No menciones eso. –dijo con mucha molestia, y veía a su amiga aun con signos de dolor.

Una vez que se tranquilizó la situación, las cuatro jóvenes se dirigían caminando a su destino para disfrutar la tarde en conjunto.

-_Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran en ellas. –_pensaron las pelinegras en su camino hasta que Yui las interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Chicas, ¿no creen que debamos preocuparnos que Mugi-chan no este con nosotras? –pregunto con dudas.

-No creo Yui, lo que esté haciendo Mugi en este instante, seguramente se debe estar divirtiendo igual que nosotras.-respondió Ritsu.

-Yo creo lo mismo. Si se fue antes, debe ser algo importante. –respondió Mio.

-_Mugi-chan. Lo que sea que estés haciendo en este momento, espero que lo pases tan bien como nosotras._\- pensó con optimismo sobre su amiga rubia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hirasawa, las cuatro jóvenes se encontraban realizando los preparativos del hogar, por lo que dos de ellas se encontraban en este instante en la cocina de la residencia.

-Veo que te quieres esforzar en preparar una excelente cena Ui-chan. –dijo Mugi muy emocionada, vestida con un delantal verde sobre su uniforme, mientras la ayudaba con la cocina.

-Gracias, yo pienso que Tsumugi-san es muy buena en la cocina como yo. –dijo Ui cariñosamente, vestida con un delantal verde, mientras recibía la ayuda de la tecladista.

-Gracias, me siento feliz de poder ayudarte en esto. Fue buena idea dejar que Nodoka-chan y Jun-chan se encarguen juntas de decorar tu hogar, mientras nosotras cocinamos. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Siguieron con sus tareas en la cocina, hablando de cosas tiernas de la vida de Yui, hasta que la hermana menor de la guitarrista cambio el tema.

-Tsumugi-san, quiero contarte algo importante, si tú me puedes ayudar con eso. Porque tú eres experta en esto. –dijo con total sinceridad.

-De acuerdo Ui-chan.

Ambas jóvenes se fueron a sentar al amplio sillón principal de color verde de la residencia, para continuar con su conversación, mientras dejaban en pausa todas las actividades de la cocina por seguridad.

-¿Qué me quieres contar? –pregunto amablemente.

-Yo te confieso… que me gusta alguien… -dijo despacio y nerviosa, -Y esa persona es… Jun-chan. Me gusta mucho. –dijo levemente ruborizada.

-Es muy bonito lo que dices Ui-chan. ¿Y qué piensas de ella? –dijo sonriendo.

-Yo pienso que Jun-chan es muy bonita, nos conocemos desde la primaria, cuando era una niña, onee-chan tenia Nodoka-san para apoyarla en parte de su vida en la primaria y en la secundaria cuando yo no estaba presente, y en esos momentos Jun-chan estaba presente en mi vida en esos años. El año pasado tenía la intención de persuadir a Jun-chan que se uniera a su club de música porque ella es buena y talentosa en el bajo. La quiero mucho y creo que estoy enamorada de ella. ¿Qué puedo hacer? –dijo nerviosamente.

-Debes decírselo en persona Ui-chan, yo pienso que Jun-chan debe apreciar lo que tú sientes, porque tú eres una chica amable, gentil y responsable, conociendo que llevan mucho tiempo compartiendo juntas. –dijo con seguridad y sonriendo a su amiga.

-Gracias Tsumugi-san, creo que lo hare, por eso quiero que esta cena salga bien, porque yo la quiero mucho y necesitaba tu ayuda para poder lograrlo. –dijo con mejor ánimo.

-Para eso están las amigas, porque para mí, Ui-chan, Nodoka-chan y Jun-chan, son de igual de importantes como lo son Yui-chan, Azusa-chan, Ricchan y Mio-chan. –dijo muy feliz.

-Y aprovechando la ocasión. ¿Qué piensas de Nodoka-san? –pregunto interesada y dejando sorprendida a la rubia.

-Pienso... que ella es muy bonita, ella es trabajadora, es inteligente, es madura, responsable y se preocupa por el bienestar de todas ustedes en todos estos años, sobre todo con Yui-chan. Recuerdo que cuando las conocí a ti y a Nodoka-chan por primera vez en tu hogar cuando estaba en primer año ayudando a Yui-chan a pasar sus exámenes. Desde ese momento, con Nodoka-chan de vez en cuando compartimos juntas las dos en el instituto cuando teníamos tiempo libre. –dijo tranquila y levemente ruborizada.

-Entonces… ¿tu estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo?

-Creo que si Ui-chan, si tú me cuentas lo que tu sientes, te confieso que… me gusta mucho… a Nodoka-chan, y estoy sintiendo cosas en mi interior cuando pienso en ella en este último tiempo. –dijo muy sincera.

-Yo también pienso que Tsumugi-san debe decir lo que sientes en persona, porque sé que Nodoka-san apreciaría tener a alguien tan bondadosa y amable como eres tú. –dijo la castaña con naturalidad. Luego sintió que la tecladista la abrazaba cariñosamente por alrededor de la espalda.

-Gracias Ui-chan, espero que juntas seamos felices con ellas. –dijo con mucha confianza y sintió como la chica del listón amarillo en el cabello, también la abrazaba de igual forma por la espalda y con cariño.

-Tu igual. Quiero que todas seamos felices. Te parece si preparamos algo especial juntas. –susurro con cariño Ui desde esa posición.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo por ellas. –dijo con mucha confianza, luego de esto se dirigieron a la cocina para realizar juntas su maravilloso plan.

* * *

En la misma residencia y unos minutos atrás, las otras jóvenes estudiantes se encargaban de decorar el interior de la sala principal, usando los adornos que tenía guardado Ui en una de las bodegas de su hogar.

-Nodoka-senpai, es mucho trabajo hacer todo esto. Estoy cansada. –dijo quejándose Jun, mientras las dos colocaban las múltiples guirlandas de colores por el alrededor de la sala principal.

-Yo no estoy cansada, y eso que hice muchas cosas en el consejo estudiantil. Si quieres descansamos. Por mí no tengo problemas. -propuso Nodoka con calma.

-Está bien. -dijo aliviada.

Ambas se fueron a la terraza principal del segundo piso a respirar un poco del aire fresco, las dos apoyaron sus brazos sobre la baranda de madera, mirando el paisaje.

-Oye… sé que ambas no compartimos mucho como todas las demás, a pesar de que nos reunimos las cuatro de vez en cuando, pero me puedes ayudar. –dijo nerviosismo. –Es sobre Ui.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Creo que me gusta Ui, es muy linda, tierna y genial. Es muy madura y responsable, y se preocupa mucho por Yui-senpai. Desde que nos conocemos desde la primaria, siempre ha conservado esa actitud que me encanta mucho. Pienso mucho en ella cuando toco el bajo, creo que me siento enamorada de Ui. –dijo ruborizada. -¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Crees que sienta lo mismo que yo? –dijo con dudas.

-Con lo que conozco de Ui, ella es todo lo que tú dices. Una chica responsable y muy gentil. Yo estoy muy segura que ella también te quiere por cómo eres, y te aprecia por todo estos años que han estado juntas desde la primaria. Yo creo que debes decirle lo que sientes, Jun. –dijo con mucha confianza.

-Gracias Nodoka-senpai, tendré en consideración lo que me dijiste. –dijo agradecida, -También, en el poco tiempo que llevamos compartiendo juntas, he notado la cercanía que tienes con Tsumugi-senpai. ¿Qué piensas de ella? –pregunto con interés.

-Yo pienso que Mugi es bonita, tranquila, amable y muy gentil. Es alguien que se preocupa de las demás, puede actuar un poco infantil pero… ella es muy maternal con las demás. En estos últimos años, he visto que ella es persona muy responsable y confiable. –dijo con mucha sinceridad. –Pienso que por ser ella misma con los demás, hace que yo sienta cosas por ella.

-Entonces sientes cosas por ella, al igual que yo las siento por Ui. Eso es genial. –dijo con asombro.

-Bueno, tú me confesante que estas enamorada de Ui, yo te confieso que estoy enamorada de Mugi. –dijo levemente ruborizada. –Solo espero que ellas sientan lo mismo que nosotras.

-Yo igual, estoy segura que si le dices lo que sientes, ella seguramente te aceptaría. Porque si han estado juntas en este último tiempo, es porque ella te considera muy importante. -dijo con entusiasmo.

-Gracias Jun.

Las amigas de la infancia de las hermanas Hirasawa, se quedaron en silencio un breve tiempo pero con mejor ánimo en su interior, que luego decidieron juntas seguir con las decoraciones de la residencia.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente. Espero que les gustara este capitulo que escribí, cuando tenga tiempo agregare el siguiente. Me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba.

Para contarles, tenia la intención de escribir aunque sea una vez, algo tradicional sobre todas ellas aunque sea corto y simple, ya que hay muchos fanfictions sobre ellas en esta pagina y quiero contribuir con ello aunque sea solo una vez. En mi opinión, a diferencia del fanfic anterior, es difícil plasmar bien las personalidades y emociones de varios personajes en conjunto cuando son más de dos, solo espero haberlo hecho bien con eso ya que es dificil, ya que este fanfic es el primero que incluyo a las 8 con el mismo nivel de protagonismo.

Adicionalmente, quiero agradecer a AaronVS3 por los review del fanfiction anterior que me ayudan a motivar a seguir escribiendo sobre esta franquicia, ya sea tradicional o no tradicional, o de diferentes temas que no necesariamente sean de romance. Obviamente cuando tenga tiempo.

Si hay algún error en ortografía y/o en gramática, espero corregirlo prontamente. Comentarios(Review), opiniones y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	2. Seamos pareja

N/A: Hola a todos, decidí hacer un pequeño cambio con respecto a la estructura de este capitulo. Debido a que cuando publique este capitulo por primera vez, era bastante extenso para leerlo, decidí separarlo en dos partes. Por lo que esta historia sera de tres capítulos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de K-ON! **NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS**, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños correspondientes. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia (canciones, referencia o cameo) antes mencionada, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse. A leer.

* * *

Capitulo 2. Seamos pareja.

En un tranquilo parque de la ciudad, con grandes terrenos verdes y pocas personas rondando por estos lugares, las cuatro jóvenes disfrutaban su paseo juntas, desde las castañas divirtiéndose en los juegos de niños del parque como los columpios, hasta comprar helado para las cuatro. Para las pelinegras, aunque sus amigas actuaban de vez en cuando algo infantiles, en su interior se sentían muy contentas de compartir esos momentos juntas. Las cuatro conversaron sin problemas hasta que la líder las interrumpió.

-Fue muy divertido compartir este paseo juntas chicas. Pero ahora quiero estar un momento con Mio juntas. ¿Tú que dices? –pregunto Ritsu con ánimo.

-Si tú quieres. Entonces acepto ir contigo. –dijo tranquila.

-Entonces me quedare con Azu-nyan. También quiero estar con ella, solo nosotras dos. ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo juntas? –dijo con alegría Yui y muy entusiasmada.

-Por mí no es problema, Yui-senpai. –dijo calmadamente.

Cada par de jóvenes se separaron por diferentes caminos, por su parte la bajista y la baterista del club de música, se dirigieron a un lugar específico del parque donde se sentaron en una de las bancas, contemplando su mutua presencia con tranquilidad.

-¿Mio? –pregunto amablemente la castaña a su amiga. -¿Tu sabes que es este lugar en específico?

-Lo conozco muy bien Ritsu, este es el parque donde nos juntábamos cuando éramos niñas. Es increíble cuanto ha cambiado el parque en todo este tiempo. –respondió la pelinegra con calma.

-Y dime, ¿qué recuerdos se te vienen a tu mente?

-De niñas jugamos a los columpios o a los otros juegos del parque, pero el que más recuerdo es el momento que compartimos juntas por primera vez de niñas, donde me ayudaste a superar mi miedo escénico cuando gane el premio de la mejor redacción que tuve que leer en la escuela, me sentía avergonzada y no tenía ganas de leerlo en público. –dijo con honestidad.

-Si… hasta el día de hoy, recordar tu redacción me da comezón. –involuntariamente comenzó a rascarse sutilmente su espalda. –Pero desde ese momento fue donde nos hicimos amigas hasta el día de hoy, para mi este lugar es especial porque aquí es donde nos conocimos. –dijo con orgullo.

-Y desde ese momento íbamos juntas a nuestros hogares, recuerdo que tu tratabas de intentar que yo sea menos tímida y tener más confianza en mí misma. En cierto modo… una parte es gracias a ti. –dijo agradecida.

-Pero funciono en parte. En todos estos años que llevamos juntas, eres una chica madura y responsable que no importa cuántos años pasen en el futuro, siempre te recordare como la misma niña tímida y callada que conocí por primera vez.

-Ritsu… yo…- dijo nerviosa.

-Mio… aunque seas tímida… tienes mucha confianza en ti misma, que en estos años en el club, cantas en público, porque tienes muchas habilidades para cantar, para escribir letras de las canciones y para tocar música con el bajo.

-En parte es gracias… a ti Ritsu, tú me impulsaste a formar este club a pesar que yo no quería hacerlo en primer lugar. Pero no me arrepiento de eso. –dijo muy segura de esto último.

-Incluso, si no hubiera sido tan insistente en esa vez, yo creo que hubieras sido un buen aporte en el club de literatura, con lo buenas que eres para literatura. Yo te habría apoyado igual, aun si no nos hubiéramos dedicado a la música.

-Gracias… es muy amable y apoyador lo que dices de mí. Ritsu. –dijo agradecida.

-Mio… esta tarde estuve meditando un poco, y quiero confesarte algo personal. –dijo con valentía.

-¿Qué es Ritsu? –pregunto interesada.

-Tu… me gustas Mio. Estoy enamorada de ti. Eres muy importante para mi Mio, te necesito, me gusta acompañarte, me gusta tu actitud madura y responsable, me gusta que me ayudes con los trabajos en las clases, me gustas que nos acompañes cuando tocábamos en los festivas escolares con las demás, me fascina y eres muy bonita. Mio… a mi gusta hacer bromas contigo porque me gusta ver tus reacciones… -luego su tono cambio a un poco culpable. -Si me excedí en algunas ocasiones, te pido perdón porque mi intención no es hacerte daño. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que seamos novias? –pregunto con emoción.

-Te digo… que tu… me gustas Ritsu. –dijo muy nerviosa. –También estoy… enamorada de ti. Te confieso que aunque seas una idiota, una irresponsable, infantil y todo lo demás, tú eres muy importante para mí, eres una chica alegre e hiperactiva. Cuando tengo problemas, siempre estas presente cuando te necesito. Me preocupo mucho porque quiero que tengas éxito en tus estudios al igual que yo. Y… te perdono Ritsu… sé que tus bromas no la haces con mala intención. Yo… si quiero que seamos novias. -dijo muy segura, haciendo contacto visual entre ambas.

-Entonces si estas de acuerdo… no te molestara que haga esto… quiero expresar lo que siento por ti. –dijo suavemente.

Ambas jóvenes se acercaron lentamente, Ritsu aprovecho la oportunidad de abrazar a su compañera por la cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo, y por su parte Mio coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ambas se miraban de frente, ambas muy nerviosas y sonrojadas hasta que la castaña tomo la iniciativa y la beso suavemente en sus labios, la pelinegra muy sorprendida decidió corresponderle su beso, con cariño y pasión. Paso un breve tiempo hasta que ambas necesitaron aire.

-Mio… fue maravilloso… experimentar nuestro primer beso contigo… me siento muy feliz que juntas seamos novias. –dijo tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-Yo igual Ritsu… creo que recordare… este lugar… además de conocernos por primera vez de niñas… lo recordare como el momento en que ahora somos más que amigas. Estoy muy feliz de compartir lo que siento. Gracias. –dijo nerviosa, calmada y muy agradecida.

-Yo igual… quiero estar presente en todos los momentos que pasemos juntas. Nunca cambies Mio… tu eres especial para mí como eres ahora.

-Tú también Ritsu, solo te pido… que no cambies… me gusta como eres. Además quiero devolverte el favor… -dijo tranquila y valientemente.

-¿Qué cosa…? –muy sorprendida, sintió como la pelinegra tomo la iniciativa de darle un beso en sus labios, por lo que decidió corresponderle sin problemas.

Mantuvieron esa misma posición sin que las molestaran con su actividad de besar con pasión a su pareja, hasta que ambas jóvenes sintieron vibrar su respectivo celular, por lo que dejaron de besarse, se dieron su espacio y vieron su mensaje.

-Mio, ¿quieres ir? –pregunto con entusiasmo. –Dicen que van a estar todas nuestras amigas.

-Si quiero ir Ritsu. ¿Qué estamos esperando? –dijo naturalmente, ambas se fueron del parque tomadas de las manos con mucha alegría en su interior, rumbo al lugar al que las estaban invitando.

* * *

Por otra parte, las dos guitarristas se dirigían al otro extremo del parque, caminando con tranquilidad.

-¿Porque estamos en este lugar Yui-senpai? –pregunto amablemente.

-Porque este parque es muy bonito, es muy calmado, Azu-nyan. Además que Ricchan me recomendó este lugar.- dijo con entusiasmo.

Ambas jóvenes guitarristas se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque, para descansar un rato luego de una buena caminata por el parque, había un breve silencio hasta que la chica castaña hablo con tranquilidad y alegría con su compañera.

-Creo que este es el lugar indicado, porque hay algo que quiero compartir contigo Azu-nyan.

-Dime Yui-senpai.

-Azu-nyan, sé que piensas que no cumplo con tus expectativas de que sea una buena senpai para ti desde que nos conocimos hace un año, pero para mí Azu-nyan sigues siendo muy importante y especial para mí.

-Eso no es cierto. –recalco rápidamente. –Aun con tu falta de experiencia, sigues siendo una buena senpai. Eres muy buena en la guitarra porque cuando llega la hora de tocar en los festivales escolares, tú tienes mucha determinación en dar lo mejor de ti en los ensayos.

-Gracias. Además, tú eres muy importante para mí, tanto que llegaba a tener sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo. No sabía lo que es, pero me doy cuenta que lo que estoy sintiendo es porque pienso en ti, Azu-nyan. Me gustas mucho, eres muy linda y te quiero por lo que tú eres. –dijo con cariño mientras la abrazaba por alrededor de la espalda de la menor.

-Yui-senpai… no sé qué decir… -dijo nerviosa quedándose estática en el lugar.

-Me gustas mucho, veo que tú eres una chica responsable y muy madura, y que te preocupas mucho que me vaya bien con los ensayos.- luego se tomó una breve pausa. –Quiero que seamos novias, quiero que seamos felices las dos… yo… si no quieres… tal vez deba…-dijo nerviosa y con leve tristeza que cuando estaba a punto de soltar a su compañera, Azusa se giró rápidamente para rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la castaña.

-¿Azu-nyan? –pregunto con dudas.

-Yui-senpai, no te vayas… yo tengo algo que decir de… ti. –dijo aun nerviosa pero con mucho valor y mirando de frente a su compañera, -Yo también, siento cosas por ti, eres una persona que tiene más defectos que virtudes, es verdad, pero… yo también te quiero por cómo eres. Sé que puedo ser muy reservada… y no me gusta ser muy expresiva con las demás… pero me gusta que me abrases, me siento bien y me tranquiliza, me alegra en mi interior que alguien tan inocente y cariñosa como Yui-senpai, me quiera por como soy yo y me aprecie. Yo… también quiero que seamos novias. Tú me gustas.

Hubo una pausa, la chica de coletas vio como el rostro de Yui de a poco comenzaba a sonreír de felicidad a tal punto que no aguanto más sus emociones que aprovecho de darle un beso en sus labios de forma cariñosa, por su parte la pelinegra sorprendida, se dejó llevar y decidió corresponderle el beso de la misma forma. Estuvieron un leve momento hasta que ambas necesitaban respirar.

-Me siento feliz… me siento feliz… te quiero mucho y me gustas Azu-nyan. Me alegro que sintamos lo mismo. Te quiero. Y siempre recordare nuestro primer beso, sobre todo si es contigo. –dijo contenta y muy agradecida.

-Tú también me gustas Yui-senpai.- Si vamos a ser una pareja prefiero de ahora en adelante… llamarte Yui, ¿esta bien? –dijo igual de agradecida pero más calmada.

-Está bien, entonces te ahora te llamare Koneko-chan. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Yui! –dijo levantando el tono de su voz.

-Es broma…-dijo aun contenta. -Sé que me gusta mucho tu apodo y fue muy divertido, si tiene que ser así… entonces te llamare Azusa.

-Gracias. Y hay algo más. –la pelinegra decidió acercar más su cuerpo de su pareja y tomo la iniciativa de besar a la desconcertada guitarrista, y esta la correspondió de igual forma.

Mantuvieron esa misma posición sin que las molestaran con su tranquila actividad de besar con cariño a su pareja, hasta que ambas jóvenes sintieron vibrar su respectivo celular, por lo que dejaron de besarse, se dieron su espacio y vieron su mensaje.

–Nuestras amigas nos están invitando, vámonos Azusa, no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que celebrar lo nuestro. -dijo con total optimismo.

-No nos perdamos esta oportunidad. Todas estarán presentes. –dijo calmadamente, ambas se fueron del parque tomadas de las manos con mucha alegría en su interior, rumbo al lugar familiar al que las estaban invitando.

* * *

Una media hora atrás aproximadamente, en la residencia Hirasawa, las cuatro jóvenes dejaron listo todas las decoraciones de la sala principal, y la cena para más tarde, que se reunieron las cuatro en la entrada principal de la cocina.

-Las decoraciones están listas. –dijeron Nodoka y Jun.

-Los preparativos para la cena también están listas. –dijeron Mugi y Ui, ambas sin delantal.

Luego, la tecladista quiso realizar un atrevido acto, dejando a las tres jóvenes con leve sorpresa.

-Ehh… ¿Qué haces Tsumugi-senpai? –pregunto alarmada la chica de doble coleta corta, al sentir como la abrazaban de frente.

-Tenía ganas de abrazarte Jun-chan. –dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, hasta que las dos se separaron.

-Ya me di cuenta. –respondió con dudas. Aunque para las dos jóvenes restantes no sentían molestia, porque entendían que Mugi le gustaba abrazar a sus amigas.

-Solo te quería sorprender. -dijo amablemente. –Ahora enserio. Jun-chan, si no te molesta quiero estar un momento a solas con Nodoka-chan, mientras te permito que tú puedas estar a solas con Ui-chan. ¿Te parece? –dijo pidiendo permiso.

-De acuerdo. –dijo con emoción.

-Nodoka-san, yo quiero estar con Jun-chan ahora. No tengo problema que estés con Tsumugi-san ahora, estoy segura que las dos tienen cosas importantes que conversar. –dijo con cariño la castaña.

-Yo igual Ui, estoy de acuerdo, las dejo a las dos que también tengan sus momentos juntas. - dijo con calma.

-¿Nodoka-chan? Me puedes acompañar afuera por favor. –dijo amablemente a su compañera.

-Está bien. –dijo sin problema

Mientras las dos amigas de Azusa se dirigían al sillón principal, la tecladista y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se dirigían hacia la terraza principal del segundo piso de la residencia, cerraron la ventana deslizante principal y juntas se sentaron en una pequeña banca, que desde esa posición podían ver el resto del vecindario.

-Veo que te gusta abrazar a los demás. De algún modo me recuerdas a Yui en ese aspecto. –comento la chica de lentes.

-Bueno… tú ya sabes, me encanta abrazar con cariño a todas mis amigas. –dijo con naturalidad, y luego continuo.

-Nodoka-chan, no sé si te acuerdas, pero en esta residencia fue la primera vez que nos conocimos, y desde ese momento tú y Ui-chan nos hicimos amigas por lo que me siento agradecida de compartir momentos juntas al igual que las amigas del club de música. Y contigo compartimos momentos juntas a pesar que en los primeros dos años nos asignaban a salas diferentes. –dijo muy tranquila.

-Es verdad Mugi, recuerdo que en ese momento fui a visitarlas, y me encontré a ti y a tu grupo ayudando a Yui a pasar sus exámenes. Yui ha mejorado mucho y todo es gracias a ustedes. Estoy muy agradecida por todo su apoyo. –dijo con sinceridad. -Pero… desde ese día, cuando nos hicimos amigas, te considero una chica responsable a quien puedo confiar, además que eres una chica muy amable, gentil y muy maternal.

-Gracias por decir cosas bonitas sobre mi Nodoka-chan, tú también eres una chica madura y responsable, que puedo confiar. Yo…-dijo nerviosa pero muy valiente, -te confieso que tú me gustas mucho Nodoka-chan, y te quiero mucho. ¿Quiero que seamos novias? Porque te aprecio mucho. –dijo sonrojada.

-Mugi… yo…-se acercó lentamente para abrazar a la rubia por alrededor de la espalda, y acercarla para sentir su cuerpo, y juntas estaban haciendo contacto visual. –Yo…si quiero que seamos novias. Porque eres importante para mí y también te aprecio mucho. Y te confieso… que tú también me gustas y te quiero mucho. –dijo igual de sonrojada que su compañera.

Mugi también abrazo a su compañera por la espalda, y lentamente las dos por igual se acercaron para darse un tierno beso en los labios, y luego se separaron por falta de aire.

-Gracias por aceptar lo que siento por ti… Nodoka, prometo que vamos a ser felices las dos juntas. –dijo dándole una agradable sonrisa.

-Tu igual Mugi, prometo que vamos a ser felices sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro. –dijo dándole una calmada sonrisa.

-Lo seremos. Juntas.

Luego de esa última frase, la rubia aprovecho de besar a la chica de cabello marrón de forma desprevenida y esta la correspondió. Disfrutaron su mutua presencia al besar con cariño a su pareja hasta que decidieran el momento adecuado para entrar a la sala principal de la residencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de la residencia.

-Me canse Ui, no doy más. Creo que hice muchas cosas por hoy. –dijo Jun agotada mientras se sentaba en el sillón verde.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Jun-chan. –dijo agradecida, y se sentó en el sillón al lado de su compañera.

-Pienso que si todo este trabajo es para hacerte feliz, entonces vale la pena todo el esfuerzo para decorar tu hogar. –dijo contenta, luego de una pausa, la castaña hablo.

-Jun-chan, quiero confesarte algo, ¿me puedes escuchar por favor? –pregunto amablemente.

-Dime. –dijo acomodándose bien en el sillón.

-Tú… me gustas mucho, desde que nos conocemos en la primaria, tú siempre estas presente en mi vida en todo ese tiempo, eres muy bonita y te quiero por cómo eres. Sé qué hace mucho tiempo quise que entraras al club de música, porque eres muy buena y tienes habilidades en el bajo, y te admiro por eso. –dijo con persuasión y amabilidad. -¿Quieres que seamos novias?

-Ui… yo… si quiero que seamos novias. Tú también eres importante para mí, eres amable, cariñosa y muy responsable. –dijo con emoción.

Jun rápidamente abrazo a la sorpresiva castaña alrededor de la espalda y la acerco para darle un tierno beso en los labios de su compañera, y por su parte Ui se lo correspondió con mucho cariño y aprovecho de abrazarla por la espalda, hasta que se separaron.

-Te quiero mucho Ui. Creo que esta vez sí me convenciste. –dijo alegremente y muy juguetona.

-Esta vez sí funciono Jun. Yo también te quiero y quiero que juntas seamos felices. Además creo que es mi turno ahora, ¿no crees? -dijo muy contenta, ahora era su turno de darle un beso cariñoso a su pareja mientras disfrutaban su mutua presencia en la sala de estar, el tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

Un tiempo después, la chica rubia y la de cabello marrón decidieron entrar a la sala principal para estar con las dos estudiantes más jóvenes.

-¿Y cómo salió todo Ui-chan? –pregunto Mugi amablemente, aunque por lo que observaba en ese instante desde lejos, sabía que salió todo bien.

-Todo salió muy bien. Me siento agradecida y muy feliz. -dijo muy contenta y dirigió su mirada a la chica de lentes, -Nodoka-san te cuento que ahora con Jun vamos a ser novias.

-Qué bueno por ti Ui, espero que sean muy felices ustedes dos. Por mi parte con Mugi vamos a ser novias y estoy muy feliz de estar con alguien tan maravillosa como Mugi. -dijo calmada y muy agradecida en su interior.

-Felicidades senpais, espero que sean muy felices como nosotras. -respondió Jun.

-Muchas felicidades, sé que tú y Tsumugi-san van ser muy felices juntas, yo y Jun les deseamos nuestras bendiciones. -respondió la castaña.

-Gracias, nosotras también les deseamos nuestras bendiciones a ustedes. –dijo la rubia con alegría.

-Estaba pensando, quiero invitar a onee-chan y a las demás a celebrar nuestro doble noviazgo y quiero hacer más comida para la cena con todas reunidas, ¿Me quieren ayudar? –dijo con ánimo.

-Cuentan con nosotras Ui/Ui-chan. –dijeron simultáneamente Nodoka y Mugi,

-Yo quiero ayudar, pero no soy buena cocinado como ustedes. –dijo un poco avergonzada Jun, mirando el piso.

-No te preocupes Jun, yo te ayudo. Estamos juntas en esto. –dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a su novia. –Yo les traigo los delantales. –dijo a las demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la salida del parque, las dos parejas principales se encontraron de forma casual, por lo que las dos chicas castañas corrieron para abrazarse con alegría.

-Creo que todo salió bien para nosotras, Ricchan. -dijo muy contenta Yui, y mostro una sonrisa.

-Si Yui, no lo habríamos logrado si no fuera por nuestras charla de hoy en la tarde. Estamos muy orgullosas de nosotras. –dijo igual de contenta y con tono de orgullo, después las dos chicas se tomaron de las manos en señal de alegría.

-Así es. A partir de ahora yo y Azusa vamos a ser novias. Estoy muy feliz.

-Y yo y Mio también vamos a ser novias. No es maravilloso.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? –preguntaron las dos pelinegras muy curiosas que se acercaron al grupo.

-Como originalmente íbamos a ir al festival, en vez de eso, conversamos con Yui sobre nuestros sentimientos que tenemos hacia ustedes con anterioridad, por lo que con el apoyo de la otra, nos decidimos a confesar lo que sentimos.

-Creo que jamás olvidare esta decisión, Ricchan. ¡Jamás!

-Ustedes hicieron esto, por nuestra parte, con Mio-senpai también nos contamos lo que sentimos con ustedes en el salón de música, luego que creímos que se irían juntas al festival. -respondió Azusa.

-Es verdad, cuando creímos que se fueron, dada las circunstancias… y con el apoyo mutuo, nos contamos lo que sentimos con ustedes. Y cuando las vimos en la entrada del instituto, creo que fue un impulso para poder… confesarnos. –dijo tranquilamente Mio.

-¡Fue todo un éxito! Ahora podemos tener citas dobles. -dijo con mucha alegría la guitarrista principal, -Aun así… muchas felicidades para Mio-chan y Ricchan, sé que con el tiempo que llevan juntas van a hacer muy felices.

-Ustedes igual, les deseo mucha felicidad. -dijeron calmadas las pelinegras.

-¡Felicidades para todas nosotras! -grito Ritsu con muchas energías.

-Por otro lado… ¿No sé si les llego un mensaje de invitación de parte de Ui, Mugi-chan, Nodoka-chan y Jun-chan? –pregunto Yui a las demás.

-Yo tengo mensajes de ellas. –respondieron las tres jóvenes.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos una reunión en mi casa y nadie debe faltar. –dijo Yui muy emocionada.

-¿Que estamos esperando? Es el momento de contarles nuestra situación a nuestras amigas. ¡Vámonos! –dijo con energías Ritsu por lo que las demás jóvenes las siguieron.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, espero que este bien la separación de este capitulo para que no sea tan denso de leer. Nos vemos.


	3. Reunion grupal

N/A: Hola a todos, aquí les presento el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y les guste. Comentarios finales, al final de esta historia.

* * *

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de K-ON! **NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS**, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños correspondientes. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia (canciones, referencia o cameo) antes mencionada, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse. A leer.

* * *

Capitulo 3. Reunión grupal.

Las cuatro jóvenes llegaron juntas a la residencia de la guitarrista principal, entraron por la puerta y en la escalera hacia el segundo piso, bajaron las otras cuatro jóvenes a saludarlas con cortesía.

-Hola chicas, llegamos. –dijo con alegría Yui a las demás.

-Hola Mugi, Nodoka, Ui y Sazaki-san. –saludo con energías la baterista a las cuatro jóvenes.

-Suzuki. –corrigió Mio, Azusa y Jun.

-Hola a todas, siéntanse como en su hogar. Suban, témenos todo listo en la sala principal. Las estamos esperando. –dijo Ui con cortesía a las demás

Las ocho jóvenes subieron rápidamente a la sala principal, dejando todas sus cosas personales en un rincón de la gran habitación, pero quedaron fascinadas con lo que había en el centro de la sala.

-¡Asombroso! ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto? –dijeron muy sorprendidas las cuatro invitadas al observar la inmensa cantidad de comida y postres distribuida por sobre el kotatsu de la sala principal.

-La mayor parte la hicimos nosotras dos con Tsumugi-san. Pero también nos ayudaron Nodoka-san y Jun en la cocina, sabiendo que ellas dos se encargaron en gran parte de las decoraciones del hogar. –dijo con mucha alegría Ui a las demás.

-Oh Ui…, si hubiera estado presente… habría ayudado a colocar las fresas sobre el pastel. –dijo alegría su hermana castaña.

-¡Yui! –gritaron el resto.

Las ocho jóvenes se sentaron en el piso de rodillas, tapando parte de sus rodillas con las mantas del kotatsu, se distribuyeron de tal forma que cada par se sentaba en uno de los lados del mueble cuadrado, donde Mio, Ritsu, Azusa, Yui, Nodoka, Mugi, Ui y Jun se ubicaban en ese orden.

-Antes de empezar, solo quiero decir unas palabras a todas ustedes. –comenzó hablando la chica del listón amarillo.

-Yo… originalmente planeaba esta cena para compartirla con Jun por lo importante que es para mí, pero necesitaba ayuda, así que invite a Tsumugi-san y a Nodoka-san para que me ayudaran en eso. -dijo con mucha valentía, -Y en esta especial ocasión, queremos compartir lo que estamos celebrando con todas ustedes.

-¿Qué nos quieren decir? –preguntaron interesadas

-¡Les cuento a ustedes que Jun y yo vamos a ser novias! –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-También queremos oficializar que Nodoka y yo vamos a ser novias. Espero que no les moleste. –dijo tranquila la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de esto, las cuatro jóvenes mostraron su alegría y felicidad a sus cuatro amigas.

-¡Que emoción! Nodoka-chan con Mugi-chan y Jun-chan con Ui, que emoción. Estoy feliz que ustedes sean también parte de nuestras vida, y ahora estaremos más unidas que antes. –dijo Yui con brillo en los ojos y muy feliz.

-Jun y Ui, las felicito y espero que igual sigamos siendo amigas ahora con su nueva situación. Y con respecto a ustedes senpais, también las felicito. –dijo Azusa con tranquilidad.

-Muchas felicidades a ustedes, tienen mucha suerte Sazaki-san y Nodoka. Tal vez será la oportunidad perfecta para aprovechar la situación. –dijo Ritsu feliz pero con tono maliciosa. En su mente pensaba que si la tecladista compartía vínculos más cercanos con la presidenta del consejo y viceversa, podía sacar provecho para hacer las cosas más fáciles para el club de música en el instituto. Tenía más ideas descabelladas pero fue interrumpida por un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-No Ritsu. Si estás pensando lo que yo creo. No puedes hacer eso, Mugi y Nodoka son lo suficientemente responsables para no hacer ese tipo de cosas. Muchas felicidades a ustedes cuatro, espero que sean muy felices. –dijo Mio con una calmada sonrisa.

-¡Chicas! Ya que ustedes también son importantes para mí. Les cuento que Azusa y yo vamos a ser novias. –dijo con emoción mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.

-No te adelantes Yui. También les cuento a ustedes que Mio y yo vamos a ser novias. –dijo con muchas energías.

-¡Que felicidad! ¡Muchas bendiciones para ustedes cuatro! Azusa-chan con onee-chan, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, estoy feliz que las dos de ahora vamos a ser cuñadas. -dijo Ui con mucha alegría.

-Muchas felicidades a todas ustedes. –respondió Jun con energías.

-Muchas bendiciones para todas ustedes y que sean muy felices. -dijo Nodoka con sinceridad.

-Que hermoso es el amor. Es maravilloso. Mientras las dos partes estén de acuerdo, estará todo bien. Felicidades para Mio-chan y Ricchan, y para Yui-chan y Azusa-chan por su amor. -dijo Mugi con extrema y controlada alegría, imaginándose todas esas maravillosas fantasías yuri con todas sus amigas y su novia incluida, que les presentaran a futuro.

-Bueno chicas vamos a celebrar con alegría este agradable momento. –dijo con energías Yui.

-Estoy de acuerdo, onee-chan.- dijo con tranquilidad su hermana.

Las ocho jóvenes disfrutaron los deliciosos preparativos, cada una comiendo a su manera lo que podían comer.

-Mnn… creo que voy a comer ese pequeño pastel de chocolate…- dijo con interés Yui desde su puesto, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar parte del pastel, sintió como Mugi le agarro su muñeca con delicadeza.

-No Yui-chan, este postre es para alguien especial. –dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Ehhh… -dijo levemente triste.

-Onee-chan, puedes comer todo lo que quieras. Pero este es para alguien especial. -dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

-¿Para quién es? -preguntando el resto con sorpresa.

-Es para Nodoka/Jun, lo preparamos nosotras especialmente para ustedes. –dijeron Mugi y Ui respectivamente.

-Oh... muchas gracias… no sé qué decir. –dijeron nerviosas sus respectivas parejas.

-No digan nada, solo disfruten. –dijeron con cariño aquellas jóvenes, cada una agarro un tenedor, le sirvieron parte del pastel en la boca de su respectiva novia, y ellas aceptaron. -¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto?

-Está muy delicioso. –dijeron muy agradecida y complacidas aquellas jóvenes por recibir este delicioso regalo.

Pasaron un buen rato conversando y a las vez, cada una se comía toda la comida que quedaba sobre el mueble cuadrado, hasta que ya no quedara nada por comer.

-Estoy muy satisfecha. –comento Azusa.

-No Azusa, yo estoy más satisfecha que tú. –reprocho Jun.

-Bueno, yo creo que comimos lo necesario. –dijo nada culpables Ui, Nodoka y Ritsu.

-Yo igual, creo que siento que comí más de la cuenta. –dijo Mio con preocupación.

-Yo siento lo mismo que tú, Mio-chan. –dijo Mugi igual de preocupada.

-Yo no. Por suerte no engordare, por más comida y postres que pueda comer. Je, je. –dijo Yui igual de cansada que las demás y entre risas. Hubo una repentina pausa silenciosa.

-¡Que envidia! -gritaron las siete con mal humor, y a la vez sentían envidia del metabolismo de la guitarrista principal, dejando a las más afectadas a Mio y a Mugi, por lo que Ritsu y Nodoka se fueron a consolar a su respectiva pareja.

-Yui… discúlpate con las demás. -ordeno con leve molestia la baterista.

-Lo lamento. -dijo rápidamente haciendo una reverencia, por lo que todas aceptaron sus disculpas.

-Que les parece si jugamos a este juego que compramos con onee-chan hace unos años atrás. -dijo Ui con mejor ánimo, -Es el "Dance Dance Revolution" ¿Quieren jugar?

-Yo quiero. –respondieron Yui, Ritsu y Jun.

-No gracias. Nosotras estamos bien. –respondieron con tranquilidad Mio y Mugi.

-Ohh… bueno… ustedes se lo pierden… no saben la cantidad de energía que gasta en esos juegos. –dijo la castaña del cintillo, convenciendo a las dos chicas de cabello largo.

-¡Nosotras queremos jugar! -gritaron con ánimo aquellas jóvenes.

-Azusa, Nodoka-chan, vengan a jugar con nosotras. Estoy segura que nos podemos divertir juntas. –insistió Yui.

-Además ustedes… dos… seguramente no quieren jugar… porque deben ser muy malas para este tipo de juegos de baile. –continuo la baterista.

-Mira quien lo dice Ritsu-senpai. -asumiendo que la castaña era mala en los juegos, o eso es lo que le comentaba Ui en clases, -Si quieres que compitamos, con gusto acepto. –dijo muy decidida Azusa.

-Yo también acepto participar. –dijo Nodoka con mucha seguridad.

Las hermanas Hirasawa instalaron el juego portátil en frente de la televisión principal de la sala, por lo que una vez listo, comenzaron todas a jugar el juego de simulación de baile. Como solo estaba para jugar para dos personas, las jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo para que cada una eligiera a su compañera, y para partir eligieron la canción de "Butterfly" de Smile.

El primer turno fue entre Mio y Mugi, cada una competía más por quien perdía más peso en el juego de baile que por quien es la mejor, mientras transcurría la canción, las dos se esforzaban más y más, manteniendo la misma coordinación, pero al final de la canción, la pelinegra tomo la delantera y se quedó con la victoria por sobre la rubia, considerando que a pesar de no tener experiencia en estos juegos, Mugi perdió por tener menos resistencia que su compañera por su actitud gentil y tranquila. Aun así, las dos se sentían muy agradecidas por tener la oportunidad de divertiste en ese juego y obviamente bajar de peso.

Luego llegó el turno de Yui y Ui, aunque las dos jugaban más para divertirse que para competir, era notorio la diferencia al ver que la hermana menor tiene mejor coordinación y agilidad en los pasos de baile que la hermana mayor. Al final, la ronda la gano Ui, pero para ambas castañas, se sentían felices con el solo hecho de jugar con su querida hermana en vez de quien ganaba esta ronda.

Después llegó el turno de Ritsu y Nodoka, las dos jugaban más por quien es más competitiva de la dos, considerando que ambas tenían buena agilidad y coordinación, su punto fuerte en educación física permitió que la castaña ganara esta ronda por sobre la chica de cabello marrón. Ambas agradecieron con respeto por jugar entre ellas en este turno.

Finalmente llego el turno de Azusa y Jun, las dos jugaban más por quien es más competitivas de las dos pero en menor medida que las dos anteriores, teniendo en cuenta que la chica de coletas largas tenía mejor desempeño físico que su amiga, por lo que gano esa ronda sin problemas. A pesar de la quejas de Jun por perder, para las dos, con el hecho simplemente divertiste entre ellas era suficiente para seguir compitiendo en las siguientes rondas.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando al juego de baile, eligiendo diferentes canciones aunque la más repetida fuera la canción de los celulares de juguete; y eligiendo a su diferente compañera a quien querían competir, hasta que se cansaran definitivamente. Cada una de las ocho jóvenes, unas se quedaron sentadas en el sillón a descansar y otras simplemente se acostaron sobre el piso del suelo, tomándose un ligero descanso.

-¡Chicas! ¿Quieren cantar karaoke? -propuso Yui con ánimo, acostada de espalda en el piso.

-¡Yo! –dijeron todas.

Nuevamente, las hermanas Hirasawa, prepararon las cosas para cantar karaoke para dos personas. Una vez listo los micrófonos, comenzaron a elegir los diferentes tipos de canciones que querían cantar cada una, y a la vez elegían a su compañera con quien querían cantar.

En algunos casos, cantaron canciones de los animes de "Kyoto Animation", desde Yui y Ritsu cantando la canción del tema principal de "Lucky Star" hasta Mio y Azusa cantando la canción icónica de "La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya". Y en otros casos, cantaban canciones más para parejas, como Mugi y Nodoka, y más tarde Ui y Jun cantando ambos dúos la canción del tema principal del "Titanic".

Al igual que con el juego de baile, cantaron diferentes canciones de variados estilos musicales del gusto favorito de las jóvenes, y cantarla ya sea con su compañera que eligió o con su respectiva novia.

Una vez que se cansaron de cantar, todas se dirigieron a sentarse en el sillón a ver televisión mientras descansaban. Todas las jóvenes se habían divertido juntas en esas actividades que en ese momento se dieron cuenta que el cielo ya estaba comenzado a oscurecer afuera de la residencia. Encendieron las luces del hogar y cuando encendieron la televisión, el primer canal que vieron, mostraban un reportaje de unas largas filas para entrar a un festival cultural.

-…en los próximos momentos, se abrirá la entrada principal para dar inicio del festival cultural de Kyoto. -hablo una de las reporteras del programa. –Por lo que realizaremos la siguiente entrevista a una persona aleatoria. ¿Por qué quiere estar en este festival?

-Porque es el momento ideal para ir a distraerse luego de una gran jornada de trabajo como profesora de instituto. –dijo con mucho entusiasmo la mujer adulta de cabello largo de color castaño.

-¡Miren chicas, es Sawa-chan! –dijo emocionada Yui a las demás al ver a la asesora del club en la televisión, por lo que todas la chicas se sorprendieron y siguieron escuchando el reportaje.

-Además, invite a unas personas extravagantes para este festival, debido a que le estoy devolviendo el favor, luego que ellas me ayudaran a mejorar mi imagen para convertirme en la profesora ideal para mis alumnas. –dijo Sawako con mucha determinación en esa ultima frase.

-Tienes mucha razón, con gusto aceptamos su invitación, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad fantástica de conocer este festival. -dijo tranquilamente la mujer adulta rubia de cabello largo.

-No lo habríamos logrado de no ser por encontrar estas dos entradas doradas de casualidad en el parque de la ciudad donde vivimos de forma temporal. ¡Es fantástico! –grito con mucha emoción la joven chica rubia de cabello corto mostrando los dos boletos dorados a la cámara.

-Solo para aclarar, estuvimos preguntando a quien se le perdieron estos boletos en el parque, pero como no hubo respuesta, sería una pérdida de dinero no poder ocupar estas entradas. El resto de las entradas las compre por mi parte. –respondió la mujer adulta de cabello plateado y trenzado por atrás.

-Que afortunadas son esas mujeres, por suerte yo todavía conservo las… -dijo Ritsu pero para su mala suerte, descubrió que yo no tenía las estradas que tenía en esta tarde. –No puede ser… las perdí. ¡Las perdí! –dijo muy lamentada y triste, de pronto sintió que Mio la abrazaba por alrededor de su cuerpo.

-No te sientas mal Ritsu, no es tu culpa que las perdieras cuando salimos juntas al parque. Lamento que perdieras tus entradas, sé que deben haber costado mucho dinero. –dijo tranquila y consolando a la castaña del cintillo y acariciando su cabello.

-Lo se Mio, pero aun así… -dijo con mejor ánimo. -…habría preferido esto… que no haber tenido la oportunidad de confesar nuestro amor. Porque nuestro amor vale mucho más que esas entradas. –dijo muy sincera y decidió darle un abrazo a la pelinegra.

-En eso tienes razón, estoy agradecida porque nuestros sentimientos sean mutuos y no la cambiaría por nada. –dijo con una calmada sonrisa a su novia.

-Azusa, sé que también tenía ganas de ir a ese festival, pero compartir esta tarde contigo y confesar nuestros sentimientos, vale mucho más que todo eso. –dijo Yui muy sincera. –De todas maneras… siempre existirán varios festivales… pero lo que compartimos es único. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yui… es muy bonito lo que dices. Estoy agradecida de todo esto… de lo que compartimos juntas en esta tarde… sé que tenías ganas de ir y estabas muy emocionada… pero si quieres ir al próximo festival, yo no voy a interponer. –dijo muy sincera, y de pronto sintió que la abrazaban con cariño.

-Cuando aparezca la siguiente oportunidad, iremos al festival todas juntas, incluida tú, Azusa. –dijo con cariño y le dio una sonrisa a su novia.

-Gracias, eres muy generosa con las demás. –agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Sera para la próxima. Si hubiera estado en ese festival, habría comprado esos peluches de esos personajes de anime que promocionaban en el festival. No sé si habría comprado el de Haruhi o el de Konata. ¿No sé cuál elegir? –dijo con dudas sobre esa decisión.

-Conociéndote muy bien, estoy segura que comprarías las dos, o lo más probable que compraras a todos los personajes. -respondió Azusa con calma.

-Es verdad, si tuviera más dinero compraría el de Mikuru para Mio-chan, el de Yuki a Nodoka-chan y el de Ryoko a Mugi-chan. -dijo la guitarrista con felicidad, eligiendo esos peluches solo por el aspecto físico que comparten sus tres amigas.

Las dos parejas se quedaron tranquilas hasta que vieron una actitud extraña sobre su compañera rubia.

-Que hermoso momento, lo recordare por siempre. –dijo Mugi muy contenta desde su lugar, con estrellas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en so rostro, imaginándose en su mente todo lo que ocurriría más adelante.

-No serás la única. –dijo Ui contenta pero con mucho menor medida que la tecladista, ante esta situación dejo alarmada a sus respectivas novias y a las dos parejas obviamente.

-Mugi… no pienses en esas cosas. –dijo preocupada la chica de lentes. –Es muy peligroso, no te vayas al lado yuri.

-Ui... no te vayas. –dijo un poco preocupada Jun, temía que su pareja fuera a seguir los mismos pasos que la rubia.

Ambas chicas sacaron de su transe a sus respectivas parejas con éxito, y luego que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, continuaron viendo el reportaje en la televisión. Y una vez que finalizo el programa, se pusieron todas de acuerdo para ver una película en las horas de la noche.

Cada una de las jóvenes, estaban sentada en el gran sillón mientras tenía abrazada su respectiva pareja y ambas tapadas por unas mantas que les presto las dueñas del hogar. Todas estaban muy cómodas y seguían viendo películas mientras cada pareja disfrutaba de su mutua presencia, hasta que terminara la película.

-Creo que es la hora de dormir, ¿no creen? –dijo con mucho sueño Yui a las demás.

-Todas debemos dormir, esta vez nos divertimos mucho, mira como está durmiendo Jun. –respondió Ui, observando como su novia se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente sobre el sillón principal.

-Tienen razón. –dijeron el resto, por lo que todas decidieron ordenar la sala principal antes irse a dormir de forma definitiva. Todas decidieron que Yui, Azusa, Ritsu y Mio, durmieran en la habitación de la hermana mayor y Mugi, Nodoka, Ui y Jun durmieran en la habitación de la hermana menor, una vez conformados los grupos cada una se fue a despedir de cada una de sus amigas antes que entraran a la respectiva habitación.

* * *

Mugi con sus fuerzas, se llevó cargando a la chica dormilona de doble coletas cortas en sus brazos a la habitación de la castaña del listón amarillo, acompañada por Ui y Nodoka.

Con mucha calma, las tres organizaron la habitación de la hermana menor una vez que Mugi acostó a Jun en la cama. Colocaron el futon y ordenaron las cosas para que pudieran dormir sin problemas. Mientras Ui y Jun iban a dormir juntas en su cama, la presidenta del consejo y la tecladista decidieron que iba a dormir juntas en el futon.

-Nodoka… te estoy esperando. –dijo con voz seductora desde el futon del piso.

-No te impacientes, no me tardo. –dijo con calma, dejando en uno de los muebles sus accesorios personales.

La chica de cabello marrón se acostó en el futon, luego las dos jóvenes sin bleizer se abrazaron por alrededor de las espalda de su novia por sobre su camisa, entrelazaron sus piernas y comenzaron juntas a darse besos en los labios, hasta que se separaron por un breve momento.

-La pase muy bien Nodoka, espero repetir esta divertida experiencia con todas nuestras amigas, y sobretodo… contigo. Lo voy a recordar por siempre. Te amo Nodoka y mucho. –dijo susurrando con cariño.

-Cuando tengamos tiempo, nos podemos divertir juntas con nuestras amigas como lo hicimos hoy. Te amo mucho Mugi. -dijo despacio, las dos se dieron un beso mutuo en los labios y se quedaron profundamente dormidas en esa posición.

Por otra parte, Ui además de contemplar el afecto que sentían sus dos amigas, se quitó el listón amarillo y su bleizer, se acostó en su cama, abrazo a su novia por la espalda y la acerco más a su cuerpo, por lo que provocó que ella se despertara lentamente.

-Ui… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? -dijo muy despacio, con sueño y con leve sorpresa al ver que estaba ahora en la habitación de su pareja.

-Te quedaste dormida… pero Tsumugi-san te ayudo a trasladarte a mi cama. –dijo susurrando para no despertar a las demás, pero muy alegre, -Antes que nos vayamos a dormir… quiero que sepas que… te amo Jun y mucho. Lo pase muy bien estando contigo y me divertí mucho. Gracias por estar presente. –dijo mostrado una sonrisa.

-Tu igual… Ui, yo también te amo y me divertí mucho. –se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios a su novia, la abrazo por la espalda y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, y en esa posición las dos se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

Paralelamente, Yui, Azusa, Mio y Ritsu, las cuatro prepararon la habitación de la guitarrista principal, donde todas decidieron que las guitarristas dormirían en la cama, y la bajista y la baterista dormirían en el futon. Una vez que dejaron todo listo la mayoría de las jóvenes se fueron a acostarse para irse a dormir.

-Azusa… te estoy esperando. Faltas tú. –dijo contenta la castaña

-Ya voy. –respondió su pareja, se desarmo sus coletas para dejar su pelo suelto.

Se acostó en la cama junto con la castaña, y esta aprovecho para abrazarla con cariño alrededor de su espalda, como si abrazara a su preciada guitarra como lo fue durante su primer año.

-Azusa, la pase genial, espero que podamos repetirlo nuevamente contigo y con nuestras amigas. –dijo susurrando y muy cansada. –Te quiero y te amo mucho. -uso sus últimas energías para darle un beso en sus labios antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Yo también te quiero y te amo Yui. Descansa. Estoy feliz de estar contigo. –dijo con tranquilidad que decidió darle un beso en la frente, la abrazo con cuidado por alrededor de la espalda antes de quedarse dormida en esa posición.

-Creo que ya se quedaron dormidas las dos. –dijo Mio acostada en el futon.

-Las dos se divirtieron mucho. Es normal que estén cansadas. ¿Y tú te divertiste? –pregunto Ritsu, ya sin su cintillo.

-Mucho, la pase genial contigo. Pero ahora estoy muy cansada.

-Yo igual.- las dos jóvenes comenzaron a bostezar en forma simultánea, luego se abrazaron por alrededor de la espalda para acercarse más, y se dieron varios besos con pasión en los labios antes de despedirse.

-Descansa Mio, quiero que sepas que te amo, y que estoy feliz de que seamos novias. –dijo muy contenta y sonrió a la pelinegra.

-Tú también descansa Ritsu. Te amo y duerme bien.

Finalmente las dos jóvenes se quedaron profundamente dormidas en esa posición, al igual que el resto de sus cansadas amigas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, las ocho jóvenes luego de despertarse, decidieron tomar desayuno en conjunto en el comedor principal antes que algunas de las estudiantes se dirigieran a sus respectivos hogares.

-Este día fue maravilloso chicas, antes que se vayan a sus hogares, quiero brindarles todas mis alegrías a todas nosotras. Que Mio-chan y Ricchan sean muy felices, que Nodoka-chan y Mugi-chan sean muy felices, y Jun-chan y Ui sean muy felices. Pero sobre todo que yo y Azusa seamos muy felices y compartamos muchas aventuras de aquí hasta el futuro. Y si es posible compartir citas cuádruples. –dijo Yui dándole todas las bendiciones a sus amigas.

-¿Y cuáles son sus planes que tienen ustedes para esta tarde? –pregunto con emoción Jun. –Por mi parte me quedare a acompañar a Ui por el día de hoy.

-Yo también me puse de acuerdo con Yui para estar en su hogar por el día de hoy. –dijo Azusa con tranquilidad.

-Yo estoy muy feliz que se queden, creo que sea un momento para compartir las cuatro juntas. –dijo contenta Ui.

-Por mi parte, con Mugi nos pusimos de acuerdo, que en un momento más, la iba a invitar a mi hogar para presentarla formalmente a mi familia como mi novia. –dijo con calma Nodoka.

-Y después para el día siguiente, la invitare a mi mansión para también preséntala formalmente a mi familia como mi novia. –dijo Mugi muy contenta.

-Que afortunada eres. En nuestro caso, invite a Mio a pasar la noche en mi hogar para luego presentarla como mi novia. Me muero de la emoción de ver qué cara va colocar Satoshi cuando vea que ya tengo novia. -dijo Ritsu, esperando ver esa reacción de su hermano menor.

-Y para el día siguiente, la invitare a mi casa para luego preséntala como mi novia… a mi familia. –dijo Mio con nerviosismo. –Pero… la duda que… tengo. ¿Creen que nuestros padres acepten nuestra relación? Ya saben que la mayoría de ellos son muy conservadores sobre esos temas.

Todas las jóvenes a excepción de Mugi y las hermanas Hirasawa en menor medida, se sentían con mucho nerviosismo sobre contarles esos temas a sus respectivos padres, que algunas sentían miedo porque probablemente no las apoyaran solo por ser lesbianas.

-Deberían aceptarlo, ya que son sus hijas. No le han hecho daño a nadie y no son un peligro público. Sería muy estúpido que sus padres no las quieran y las ignoren de por vida solo por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo. Por mí, van a tener mi apoyo y estoy contenta de que lo que sienten sea un amor correspondido. -respondió cansada Sawako desde una de las sillas.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Sawa-chan… –respondió Ritsu, luego hubo un silencio muy incómodo, las ocho jóvenes se voltearon despacio al ver la profesora sentada en una de la sillas del mismo comedor.

-¡Sawa-chan/Sawako-sensei! –gritaron todas desesperadas y sorprendidas.

-¡Como llego hasta acá! –seguía sorprendida la baterista, en su mente se imaginaba toda la situación de como llego hasta la residencia como si fuera una película de acción, -No será que… en el festival cultural, tú y tú grupo de amigas extravagantes realizaron cosas extrañas a tal punto que la seguridad del festival las estaban persiguiendo, por lo que su único recurso fue que la rubia de cabello largo te teletransporto usando sus brechas dimensionales desde Kyoto hasta aquí, mientras ella usaba sus poderes que manipulaban los límites entre la realidad y la fantasía, la rubia de cabello corto que no se su nombre, usaba sus poderes de explotar cosas empuñando sus manos y la de cabello plateado usaba sus poderes de su intelecto en la medicina, todas ellas juntas usaron sus poderes para distraer al personal de seguridad en una batalla épica para que tu durmieras tranquila y comoda en la sala principal. –luego de su extraña teoría, todas miraron a la baterista con cara de estupefacción.

-¿Brechas dimensionales? Suena a una teoría muy fantástica. -respondió no muy convencida la profesora.

-Pero Sawa-chan, siempre apareces de la nada. –comento tranquila Yui.

-Debe haber alguna explicación de tu aparición Sawako-sensei. –dijo Mugi.

-Solo les diré que paso algo raro que no recuerdo en este momento y de pronto desperté en el salón principal de la nada y fui a acompañarlas. –dijo sincera. –Volviendo al tema… yo las apoyo a todas en su decisión. -con esto las chicas sonrieron y se sentían más esperanzadoras.

-Y como nos va a ayudar, Sawako-sensei. –pregunto Azusa con interés.

-¿Si como lo va a hacer? –pregunto Mio.

-En caso de que no resulte, voy a ayudar a sus padres para que entiendan su situación por la razón. -dijo Sawako amablemente para luego cambiar a una actitud rockera y quitándose sus lentes, -O A LA MANERA DE SAWAKO Y COMPAÑIA. ¡Conozco a tres mujeres que me pueden hacer un favor! –dijo con muchas energías haciendo eco en la residencia. –Comienza por…

En las mentes de las jóvenes se imaginaban la situación extrema que relataba su profesora, se veían a sí misma en la entrada de su hogar detrás de Sawako en señal de protección, observando a sus respectivos padres atados a una silla mientras las tres mujeres extravagantes las miraban con seriedad a tal punto que inspiraba terror, y la habitación se escuchaba el sonido de las canciones de "Death Devil" a todo volumen.

-_Como no quieren entender a la razón, les pido a ustedes que escuchen las propuestas de ellas. –dijo Sawako con el mismo tono serio._

-_Si no la aceptas solo por amar con amor y cariño a alguien del mismo género. Voy a jugar con ustedes hasta que haga explotar sus cuerpos con solo apretar mis manos. –dijo seria y con rencor la chica de cabello corto y rubio, vestida con traje rojo y en una mano tenía un bate de beisbol._

_-Si no aceptas a su querida y respetada hija solo por ser una lesbiana. Voy a manipular los límites de la vida y la muerte, la salud y la enfermedad, y mucho más ejemplos, de forma que sus almas se sientan totalmente torturadas. -dijo seria y tranquilamente amenazante la mujer adulta de cabello rubio y largo, vestida con traje morado y en una mano tenía un paraguas._

_-Si no aceptas a su primogénita solo por su condición sexual. Me veré obligado a realizar experimentos científicos y medicinales con sus cuerpos solo para buscar la cura del cáncer. –dijo seria y calmada la mujer del cabello plateado, vestida con traje de enfermera y con jeringas muy puntiagudas en sus manos._

-…y con eso deberá ser suficiente para convencerlos. ¿Qué tal? –termino muy amablemente, volviendo a verse como una profesora ideal. Solo pudo observar como tiritaban las ocho jóvenes con miedo al imaginarse el terrible destino de sus padres si llega a ese extremo.

-Sawa-chan… eso… es… muy… extremo. -dijo tiritando Yui.

-Sawa-chan… estoy… muy… preocupada…por… ti, por juntarte… con esas… personas. -dijo preocupada Ritsu, mientras el resto se encontraba en silencio. Todas se encontraban preocupada de en qué momento su querida y amable profesora se juntaba con personas tan extrañas, considerando que aparentemente se ven muy tranquilas e inofensivas.

-Tranquilas chicas, creo que excedí demasiado, me disculpo, no creo que ellas lleguen a ese extremo. Solo harían eso, si algún estúpido se les ocurriera hacerles daño a ustedes o que murieran. En todo caso, creo mi relato seria genial para una historia de terror. ¿No creen? –dijo tranquila, y vio como las jóvenes suspiraban de alivio de que si no recibieran el apoyo de sus padres, no llegarían a ese extremo. Por otro lado no tenía sentido que esas mujeres tan normales tuvieran esas habilidades tan mortales, no tenía lógica.

Luego de esta extraña historia que permitió perturbar a sus queridas alumnas, disfrutaron un agradable desayuno las nueve en la residencia, conversando sobre sus anécdotas. Al final, si lograron confesarse a su respectiva pareja gracias al apoyo de su compañera, tenían el apoyo de todas sus amigas y profesora para enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones. Para su fortuna, todo salió bien para las jóvenes ya que sus respectivos padres aceptaron a su diferente manera el apoyo de sus respectivas hijas, luego de enterase de que tenía parejas, sin necesidad de recurrir al extraño método de Sawako, por si el plan fallaba.

Para cada una de las jóvenes, comenzó su nueva etapa para disfrutar en pareja todo los buenos momentos de lo que queda de la etapa de la juventud, y vivir y recordar todas las anécdotas de lo que queda del instituto, ya sea solamente con su pareja, o con sus amigas incluidas.

-Fin-

* * *

Capitulo Extra: Dudas pendientes del festival.

Las ocho jóvenes y la profesora salieron de la residencia hasta la entrada principal que conectaba con la calle, para despedirse de sus cuatro amigas que se dirigían a sus hogares, hasta que ocurrió un suceso inesperado, que las alerto a todas.

Todas escucharon el ruido de una ambulancia que freno con fuerza en el pavimento, y se estaciono al frente de la residencia. Las ocupantes bajaron del vehículo, y eran las tres mujeres extrañas que aparecían junto con Sawako en el reportaje de ayer y en la historia perturbadora que conto la profesora con anterioridad. Todas vestidas de forma casual con camisetas blancas del logo del estudio de animación de la ciudad de Kyoto.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo amablemente la rubia de cabello largo. –Aquí te encontrabas Sawako.

-¡Hola! –saludo la otra rubia un poco más cansada. –Ustedes deben ser Hokago Tea Time y sus amigas. Encantada de conocerlas.

-¡Son ustedes! –dijo levemente atemorizadas las ocho estudiantes, recordando esa terrible historia.

-Seguramente le debiste contar tu aterradora historia sobre nosotras. No se preocupen jóvenes no somos tan aterradoras de cómo nos describen su profesora. –dijo muy convencida y calmada la mujer de cabello plateado.

-¿Y a que vinieron? –pregunto Sawako con curiosidad.

-Te vinimos a buscar para devolverte a tu hogar. Ya solucionamos los problemas con la seguridad del festival, así que esta todo arreglado. –dijo la rubia de cabello largo.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? –pregunto cada una de las estudiantes con mucho interés.

-Durante el festival, celebramos en una de las tiendas tomando cervezas, pero Sawako bebió más de lo normal que se desmayó, pero tú… -se dirigió a la otra chica rubia, -Bebiste más de lo normal, que luego hiciste un escándalo en el festival, te subiste a una mesa, te colocaste un pañuelo rojo sobre tu cabello, rompiste tu camiseta, mostrando tu desnudo y plano cuerpo, para finalmente bailar sensualmente y cantando canciones en sueco.

-¿De verdad hice eso? La verdad… es que no recuerdo muy bien. –dijo no muy convencida colocando una mano en su frente.

-De verdad hizo eso. –dijo todas muy sorprendidas con gotas en la cabeza y levemente sonrojadas a excepción de la tecladista, que se encontraba en su mundo, muy sonrojada e imaginaba a aquella chica con pañuelo en la cabeza y sin su camiseta, realizando ese sensual baile frente a ella, su novia y a todas sus amigas.

-Ignorando lo que le sucede a su compañera rubia, lo importante es que esta todo solucionado, fue difícil pero ya está solucionado. –dijo muy confiada la mujer experta en medicina. -Solo esperemos que no aparezca un nuevo club de fans sobre ese tema en su instituto. –todas las presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con esa última frase. Por lo menos para su fortuna, no iba a ocurrir eso.

Luego de esto, y que el resto de las amigas ayudaran a volver al mundo real a la tecladista, las tres mujeres desconocidas y Sawako se despidieron de las ocho jóvenes y se fueron de la residencia, todas vieron como desaparecía de sus vistas aquella ambulancia con todas sus ocupantes.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, este es el final de esta historia, espero que te haya gustado esta lectura que hice con mucho cariño y (bastante) esfuerzo para compartirla en esta pagina. Me gusto escribir esto y me entretuvo mucho en hacer este fanfiction y escribir en simultaneo Yui/Azusa, Mio/Ritsu, Mugi/Nodoka y Jun/Ui para esta pagina.

Como les decía en el capitulo anterior, es difícil escribir en simultaneo y expresar todos los sentimientos de todas las jóvenes para esta historia, ya que la idea es que las 8 tuvieran participación en este fanfic. Espero haberlo hecho bien, y si no espero mejorar para otra ocasión, ya que escribir en más un pasatiempo debido a que me dedico a hacer otras cosas.

Igual queda la duda si la ultima parte esta bien o no, o es un poco rara, desde que la profesora cuenta su aterradora historia para convencer a los padres de la protagonistas, solo para darle algo de sustos a sus pobres alumnas.

Como no podía faltar, espero que les haya gustado las referencias de algunos de los animes de "KyoAni" y cameos de algunos de los personajes (3) de Touhou con su leve participación.

Comentarios(Review), opiniones y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos. Cuando tenga tiempo, veré si escribo algo o no, debido a que probablemente este ocupado con mis trabajos personales. Nos vemos.


End file.
